Beauty and the Alchemist
by AmazonAuthor
Summary: "You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a monster, a metal freak! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."
1. The Odd Beauty of Risembool

Beauty and the Alchemist

**You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter 1: The Odd Beauty of Risembool

* * *

><p><em>Long ago, when peace flooded the world like an overflowing river, nestled in a group of rolling hills resided a small village. The village was not poor or wealthy, but it was an average area to call home. Within this town lived a young woman, a woman with undeniable beauty who you could say was unusual compared to the other women. She did not want to flaunt in a gown or pretty herself up for a husband. No, she wanted to invent.<em>

_Her life revolved around mechanics and technology, enhancing and improving. Like her grandmother, she wanted to create new things and explore the art of metal. Many townspeople disapproved of her actions, going as far to calling her family crazy. But Winry Rockbell's interest and compassion would lead her to other things, like risking her life for her grandmother, discovering a hidden town, and most importantly, falling in love with a man who thought himself to be a monster._

It was a typical sunny day in the small village called Risembool, beams radiating much appreciated heat. Winry Rockbell strided down the long dirt path that led to the main part of the village, eyes hopeful and longing. A large oil smudge rested comfortably upon her face, as if it truly lived there. She took a deep sigh. Her heart was beginning to yearn for more than this common routine. Everyday she woke up, did her chores, went to the village to find metal scraps, and then ended the day with some mechanical work.

"I know there's something beyond these hills, I just have to find it."

When Winry came upon her standard destination, she was not shocked to see it was the same. The butcher and miller where having their evening conversation as always, bartering and arguing. Older, refined women still strolled proudly down the street, catching any ounce of gossip they could lay a finger upon. Even the town farmers were selling the same crops. Winry shook her head in disappointment. Could there be one day where something, just one thing could change? Just when the young mechanic thought her day couldn't get anymore traditional, her notorious suitor appeared before her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rockbell. I see you're on a daily stroll," said Zolf Kimblee, blocking the young woman's path.

"Yes, I am. It's mostly a business run though." Winry prayed he would get the picture that she was busy, but he remained next to her, matching her stride.

"Oh I see. More metal work? My dear, you shouldn't be fooling around with that stuff. It's very dangerous for a young woman."

Winry bit her tongue, angered by the statement. She heard the same comment every time she came into town. Building was not just a man's work, women could run mechanics too, and sometimes better. Still, she kept her cool. "I believe it is, but I can't give up my passion. I've got so many ideas and so little time."

"Indeed so, but you should watch out about that thinking." Zolf replied, staring her down suspiciously.

He obviously knew she was trying to resist him. In all of Risembool, she was the only girl who'd never once droned over him or his achievements. Zolf Kimblee was an astounding alchemist and fighter, not to mention the owner of the finest estate.

"I will," Winry said briskly, finally seeing her way out of the conversation. "Well, I have tons of work to do. I hope to see you again!" Without waiting for his reply, the young woman fastened her pace to a run. "Goodbye Zolf!"

Behind her Kimblee smirked, amused by her getaway. "You can run all you want, but I can catch you, Miss Rockbell."

Eventually, Winry's feet brought her to the abandoned yard at the edge of town. This land aside for the leftover scraps that most people saw as garbage. Winry, however, saw the place as a pure paradise. Eyes observant, she plundered in multiple piles, searching for any materials that would help her complete the current device she was working on. Her grandmother and she had worked on the idea for a year, hoping to finish it by the end of the month. Their plan was to design a limb—automail they called it— to help those who were injured in an accident and lost an arm or a leg. So far, they were making progress, but the experiment still needed a few extra parts.

"You'd think they'd take the time to organize this stuff." Winry muttered digging through old roof tiling. "Knowing this place, they probably didn't want to ruin the routine. Trash is meant to be trash to them."

soon enough she came upon a few lucky finds. Using both hands, she piled her arms up with multiple sheets of iron, old bolts and screws, aluminum, and copper wire.

"This should please Gran." Using all of her strength, she hauled the scraps through town, earning the usual stares.

After she made it out of the main square, the young mechanic began following a narrow dirt path leading closer to the forest. She and her grandmother enjoyed their isolated house, far away from all the people who called them weird.

Winry sighed with relief when she saw the small cottage in the distance. The chimney was brewing smoke, a signal that her grandma was working diligently. With a smile on her face., Winry skipped the rest of the way, happy to see her home. Balancing the raw materials in one arm, she pushed the door open, greeted by the smell of iron and smoke.

"Welcome home dear," her grandmother Pinako said with busy enthusiasm. "Any luck?"

"Some Gran, I found a few good-looking screws." Winry hefted the materials onto a nearby work table, laying them out for her grandma's use. She glanced to the corner of the what originally was the living room and discovered her grandmother working on yet another automail arm. "How's that prototype coming along?"

Pinako looked up from her work, a small smile stretching across her wrinkled face. "Well, if I can get the screw in there right, this one will be complete!"

"Really?" Winry asked in excitement. "That's amazing!"

Her grandmother gave her an appreciative nod and went straight back to work. Winry smiled at the old woman's efforts, glad about being born into such a hardworking family. Seeing Gran did not need her help, the young woman wandered back outside, heading straight for the fields. Her heart often led her there, filling her mind with ideas of falling into the sky and escaping this small village. The wide-spread land often reminded her that there was more to this world, she'd just have to get out and explore it. With grace, she fell back upon the tall grasses, eyes closing in relaxation.

"There's somewhere out there for me. It could be a millions miles or just a few, but I know something is waiting." Winry whispered, breathing in what was around her and admiring the field that brought her so much comfort.

When Winry arrived home that evening, a small horse and wagon were sitting in front of the cottage. Confused, the young woman picked up her pace, curious about the sudden transportation residing in the yard. Her questions were answered when she noticed her grandmother's small frame loading equipment into the wagon.

"Gran, what are you doing?" Winry asked, mind bewildered by the situation.

Her grandmother turned around, an over sized smile on her face. "You see Win, I just received a letter from the man over the Mechanic's Fair down in Rush Valley. He wants to feature our work in it! He said I should come down immediately and set up since it's only a few days away."

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it on your own? Are you sure you don't need any help?"

The old woman crossed her arms. "You should know I can handle my own, Winry. I'm tough for my age. I just want you to stay here and keep the house going, okay?"

The young woman nodded, not daring to question her grandmother. If Winry knew the woman, she would know that Pinako was braver than any man on the Earth. She smiled warmly and hugged her grandmother, dreading the goodbye. "Okay then Gran. Be safe."

Pinako squeezed her granddaughter tightly. "I'll be gone for five days at the most. If I'm not back, then have some people come look for me. Don't come snooping around on your own, Winry."

Winry sighed. Her independence had always been a big quality that made her personality. "I know, now you better get going. You have to show those people down there what the Rockbells are made of!"

Giving her one last smile, Pinako climbed aboard the wagon, reigns tight in hand. She offered her granddaughter a long wave before she took off, ready for the fair. Winry watched her only family member ride off into the distance. She felt a grin travel across her features.

"I hope you have an exciting trip Gran. Meet some new people and see the world for me." Winry said to herself. However, the beautiful mechanic did not know her words were going to become reality in the matter of days.


	2. Sacred Discoveries

Beauty and the Alchemist

**You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter 2: Sacred Discoveries

* * *

><p>As the days went on and turned into yet another glorious week, Winry Rockbell felt a pit of worry plaguing her heart. Her grandmother had told her to wait five days for her return, but sadly, the old woman had yet to come home. Releasing a deep sigh, Winry stared out the cottage window into forest, hoping to see the small horse appear with her Gran riding behind. Nothing.<p>

"Where are you Gran?" she quietly questioned. The old woman had strictly told her not to come find her alone, but Winry felt a surge of self-dependence. Why should she ask those townspeople for help? Never had they once treated her or Pinako as their friends or acquaintances. She sighed angrily. Her grandmother was not going approve of her decision, but Winry felt it was the right path to take.

"If I'm gonna find you, I'm going to have to do this on my own. I can't just wait around forever."

With a strong ambition, the blonde haired beauty slipped on a simple white dress smeared with oil and black cloak, a comfortable outfit for a trip. Her fingers ran delicately through her long hair, pulling it back in a simple ponytail and keeping it away from her face. While preparing for her journey, a small knock interrupted her.

_Who would be knocking on my door?_

With unmeasurable grace, the mechanic tip toed toward door, eyes peeking through the hole her grandmother had installed. Instantly, she let out a groan, not at all shocked by her visitor. Winry pleasantly opened the door and greeted him, trying her best at the art of politeness.

"Good evening, Zolf. It's nice to see you again." Winry said in a fake, polite tone..She didn't know what it was, but when this man came around, her blood tended to boil.

"Why hello, Miss Winry. Lovely seeing you again. I just decided to drop by to see if I could have a little conversation with you. Is that alright?"

Winry flinched. "Sure, I guess that would be okay."

The young woman opened the door wider, allowing Zolf Kimblee to strut into her home. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his white suit, nose clearly to high in the air. His long, black hair into a tight knot at the back of his skull, flowing down like a fountain of ink. Kimblee looked around at the setting in distaste before swiping some materials off a chair and making it his throne.

"You see, Miss Rockbell, I am the owner to a very large estate in this village." Kimblee stated proudly, his voice like a snake.

Winry bent down to pick up her precious tools, resisting the urge to hit the intruder of her home. "Of course, you are quite wealthy. I know this."

Kimblee furthered on into his discussion. "Good, then perhaps you know that after I pass, I need an heir to give all these riches to. Therefore, I need a wife."

The beautiful mechanic felt her heart stop. She did not like where the conversation was going. Did this man really have the nerve to ask her for her hand. How despicable.

"Oh, well I hope you find you one." Winry said defiantly.

She scooped her supplies back onto a nearby table, organizing them in a respected order. Before she knew it, however, she felt someone's cool breath on the back of he neck, sending violent chills up her spine.

"I don't believe you are hearing me correctly." Zolf began. "I need a wife, and who better to play the part than the most beautiful woman in town?" The man's hands began to creep up her arms, finally resting on her shoulders. "Just think, you would have power, money, and no one would dare to look down upon you."

Winry tightened her fists in anger. Abruptly, she jerked away from his grip, furious at his proposal. "As pleasant as that sounds, I'm afraid I'd have to decline. Now, if you'd be so kind to leave my house, I have chores to do."

Her fake smile wasn't going to last long and she knew it.

Instead of following her demand, however, Kimblee invited himself closer, backing Winry into a wall. She began to feel his horrible breath on her face, almost sickening her.

"Winry, dear. You just don't understand. Being in my position, I can have anything I desire."

His hand began to trail to places, places that sent Winry Rockbell over the edge. If she was going to get out of this, she was going to have to play along, just for a moment.

"Really." She said, an effort to draw him in. "Well, Mr. Kimblee, you can't have me!"

After that statement, Winry did the most improper thing a woman could do. With a thrust of her knee, she brought the great Zolf Kimblee before her, cowering in pain. "Now if you excuse me, I have errands to run and no time to fool with you." She quickened her pace, exiting the cottage and leaving her well-known suitor laying on the floorboards.

After getting away from her admirer, Winry ventured off on her own into the woods following her grandmother's trail. The trees created a delightful canopy, the consoling arrangement of greenery acting as a perfect shield from the sun. Although it was almost the end of summer, the fall atmosphere had yet to set in. Still, the sun seem to shine brilliantly in the sky and most trees had not shed their skin of leaves. The odd beauty of Risembool pulled her cloak around her tightly, gently stepping over fallen trees and rubble that had intruded the dirt road.

"It couldn't be that far, but at this rate, I'll find her in ten years!" Winry complained.

Yet, the young woman kept her head high, eyes peering farther into the mass of trees and shrubbery. Suddenly, she heard a desperate whinny deeper inside the heap of green. Her heart stopped. What would've happened? Could that be their horse? With no control over her own limbs, Winry took off flying, feet barely touching the ground. She maneuvered her way through multiple branches, but many scraped and scratched her pale skin. However,she kept going, concerned for her grandma's well-being.

"Gran? Gran, is that you? Gran!" Winry called out, still hearing the distressed horse.

She tried to run faster, praying her legs would hold out. In the distance, she saw a flash of black struggling as if stuck or hurt. Worry began to fill her heart.

_Please, please be okay._

When Winry arrived upon the scene, she was only greeted by the horse and an overturned wagon. Immediately, she unlatched the horse from the broken carriage, fearing the weight would pull it down. Then gingerly, she brushed its face, striving to calm it down. In its dark black eyes, all she could see was trauma and fear. Not good. With each stroke of the face, the mechanic began coaxing it. If she could give the animal some peace, maybe she'd get a chance to find her grandmother.

"Shhh. It's okay big guy. We have to find Gran. Can you show me where she is?" Winry said lovingly, relieving the horse of its fright.

For a moment, the little, black horse just looked at her, eyes scared but fulfilling. Before she knew it, the mare was nudging her shoulder, begging her to get on his back. Winry agreed to the invitation and hopped aboard, taking the reigns in her own hands.

"Okay, are you ready to go...um." She searched in her mind for the name of the horse. Having no luck there, she looked at the front of the saddle, the usual site for a plate containing the animal's identity. Nothing. Taking a deep sigh, Winry decided to brand the horse herself.

"Okay then nameless, let's call you Den." The horse whinnied, a sign Winry took as appreciation and likeness. "Fine. Now, let's go find Gran!"

With a flick of the leather reigns, the party was off, traveling farther into the dense woods. The horse galloped with purpose, its duty to find Pinako the main priority. Winry held on tightly, allowing the horse to lead her. As they ventured farther into the forest, the air became a bit cooler and the trees began looking dead.

_What happened here? The deeper you go, the more lifeless it becomes. Odd._

Winry slowed the horse to a steady trod, loosening the reigns and taking the chance to look around. The scenery wasn't at all pleasant since it most of it consisted of darkness and creepy looking forestry. Winry look towards the sky, seeing the sun beginning to set lower and lower. She was running out of time. If she did not find her grandmother soon, she could become lost in the dark depths of the woods, not knowing what lurked in the unknown. Suddenly, her horse upright, nearly throwing her from the saddle. She gripped the reins forcefully, mind wondering what had caused the horse to stray from its path. Before her, there was nothing but just an empty forest.

_Or is there more?_

Gracefully, she dismounted from the steed, walking straight toward the long stretch of land before her. Her eyes peered into the mist, investigating the surrounding area. One step at a time, Winry began to walk forward, hands swaying by her sides. Then she saw it. Not far from where she was standing, little rooftops peeked out from behind the tangled mass of trees.

"Come on, Den. There's something up ahead."

With that, Winry pulled the horse behind her, fighting the thick vegetation. The tree branches were like needles, poking and scratching at her body. Still, she persisted, the thought of her grandmother keeping her feet moving. Before long, she saw a break in the trees. Allowing her feet the freedom, Winry quickened her pace, the horse following behind her faithfully. When she finally reached the village, the young lady found herself between two stones buildings, a narrow alley stretching before her. Gracefully, she floated to the end, curious eyes wanting to see what was hidden within this random place. However, Winry could not contain her amazement.

Far off, she noticed a woman seated at a pub table with multiple men, a determined expression on her features. She came off as tough, but her appearance of blonde locks and large lips said otherwise. In Winry's village, she would be considered a maiden but here the woman acted like a man. Also, not too far off, Winry spotted children practicing Alchemy. Children! Back home, only licensed men were given permission to practice the art, not women or small adolescents. In addition, a strange breed of human was walking the streets, half man and half animal. "How can this be?" she asked herself in awe.

"I could tell you that."

Winry nearly jumped out of her skin, frightened by the sudden voice. From what she could see, no villager had spoken to her. Confused, she glanced straight ahead towards a stable, thinking the voice had come from there. "Actually, I'm over here." Winry turned her frame in the other direction, eyes searching for the person. All she found was a set of armor sitting against a building.

"Are you in there?" she asked casually, knocking on the large body of metal.

The suit began to move, standing to tower over her. "Of course. I'm sorry I scared you. I actually meant you no harm." the person said, politeness filling his voice. He tenderly offered her a large, iron hand, a welcoming shake. "Hello, I'm Alphonse and it's nice to meet you."

Winry felt a small smile play across her face. "Winry Rockbell. If you don't mind me asking, what is a guy in a large suit doing sitting in an alley?" she asked, a little laugh following.

Alphonse rubbed the back of his head. "Well you see, I was just sitting here feeding the strays. You know, cats who have no homes."

"That's so sweet." Winry said delighted. "So what is it with this town? It's so—"

"Different?" Alphonse said for her.

"Yes, different." Winry said, amazement filling her heart. "Say, you wouldn't have happened to seen my grandmother, would you?"

Suddenly, Alphonse stood straight as if a bell had gone off. "Wait Miss, was this woman short? Glasses maybe? A red coat?"

Winry's eyes widened. "Where is she? Do you know?"

Alphonse looked at her for a moment and began to twiddle his thumbs. "Well yes, I actually kind of do."

"Well, where is she then? You have to tell me!"

"That's the problem, I'm not really allowed to say so." Alphonse said, sorry plaguing his voice.

Winry creased her eyebrows in frustration. "What do you mean you can't say! She's my elderly grandma! She could be sick or anything! You have to take me to her!"

Alphonse bowed his head, afraid to meet the eyes of the blonde beauty. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Please. I just have to know she's alright." Winry begged, pulling on his arm. "She's the only family I have left."

For moment, Alphonse felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. How could he deny this young woman a meeting with her only relative. What kind of person was he? "Okay, I'll take you to her. But listen to men, you must hide within this suit and not say a word. I'll explain on the way there."

"How am I going to fit? I think it's only big enough to accommodate one person." Winry said in confusion.

Alphonse lifted his hands, a sign of direction. "Okay, when I do this, you cannot scream. I am just like you, only different." With strength, he pried open the middle of the large suit, opening it. However, inside was nothing. No trace of a man or any life at all. It was just an empty suit. Winry gasped in astonishment. "That is, that is amazing." she said. "How are you speaking with no body? Are you a possessed object?" At the moment, Winry though this situation couldn't get anymore odd. First the hidden village and now the talking suit. Was she going crazy?

Alphonse gestured to the inside, offering her a hand. "I will explain later, for now, come inside. I'll keep you hidden." Making the coast was clear, the empty suit with a voice helped Winry inside of him, making sure she was comfortable. Then, he delicately shut himself back up, making it seem as if there was not a beautiful woman hiding inside of him.

"Stay still. I'm going to tie your horse up in the stables." he whispered. "This will be a long walk with an even longer story, Miss Winry."

_Yes Winry, I do believe you have lost it._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: (Update:68/11) Due to certain circumstances, I have not been able to upload and write. I was in a very bad car accident and I broke collarbone, but Chapter 3 has been finished! I think that's a pretty okay accomplishment. Anyways, I'm okay besides the arm, just a bunch or scrapes, pains, and bruises. Oh, and I removed the bubble idea. Yeah, it sucked. The idea of hidden doesn't have to be concealed by this weird random bubble. No offense, it kinds reminded me of Spongebob. Also a note to all those, this is Beauty and the **Alchemist.** Not Beast. Therefore, Ed WILL NOT be a flying buffalo wildebeest. He will be a man with a metal arm and leg. Simple enough?

Thanks kim-onka for teaching me how to reply to reviews! :D


	3. Meeting the Monster

Beauty and the Alchemist

**"You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa

Chapter 3: Meeting the Monster

* * *

><p>Winry leaned back into the hard interior of the suit. The coolness of the metal seeped through her white dress, sending cold chills along her flesh. She pulled her knees closer to her chest, a small effort to better her situation. Here she was riding inside a living object, and Winry surprising felt no scare or shock. Somehow, she had known there was something beyond the mountains and now she had finally found it.<p>

"So, Alphonse, why are you...empty?" Winry whispered, her choice of words matching his current state.

The metal suit with a soul walked on, staying mostly in the darker alleys and avoiding all contact. He thought about her question, how it perfectly described him. He maneuvered his way past multiple homes and a small store, keeping distant from the townspeople. "If she knew the entire story," he thought quietly. Suddenly, he remembered the young woman inside of him and how he had rudely neglected her question.

"Oh, I'm sorry Winry. Well, I should at least start at the beginning. You see, before this appearance, I was in fact human. Just like you, I could walk and talk and breathe. My brother as well, he went through this traumatic experience too."

_A brother?_

Winry furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean? Is he only a metal suit too?"

"No, not exactly. He's not like me, but he experienced things so horrible you wouldn't want to dream of it. And I'm not only a metal suit, my soul is bound to this suit by alchemy. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"He sounds like an amazing brother," Winry said, listening intently.

Alphonse shook his helmet of a head. "He surely doesn't think that. My brother blames himself for everything, taking the burden of the world on his shoulders. He just won't realize that it's not all his fault."

The young mechanic listened to the sound of his voice, almost sure she heard it crack. He sounded so broken for his brother, so sorrowful. "Why would it be his fault? I mean, he saved you didn't he?"

"That's where the real story comes into play. You see, when we were younger, our father left and our mother fell ill to a tragic disease. She was unable to pull through it. Brother and I were so devastated we committed the greatest taboo."

Winry bit her lip, hoping what he was about to say was not true. "You mean you performed the forbidden act of alchemy? The transmutation of a human?"

Alphonse nodded. "Yes, but the law of alchemy is all about equivalent exchange. We wanted our mother, so we had to give something in return. We honestly thought the ingredients for a human body with a drop of our blood would be enough. We thought wrong. I could go further into detail, but it's a bit too gruesome. In the end, brother saved my life and we tried to search for a way back to our normal selves."

"Wow, that's amazing." Winry said, almost speechless. "You've been through so much."

"Yes, but it's not over yet. We still haven't discovered a solution." he stated stated, a bit of disappointment in his sweet voice.

Still, Alphonse and Winry continued on their journey, not stopping for a second. The metal man ventured farther into the wooded area outside the main part of the village, following a well paved path. Winry leaned forward, nervous and anticipating. She had to know that her grandmother was safe, and nothing—not even a fool like Kimblee—was going to stop her.

Suddenly, the metal man abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Winry, from this point on, we cannot talk. Do you understand? I'm sorry about being rude."

Winry placed a hand on the plated interior, sending a gentle knock to the enchanted object carrying her weight. "I understand, but is there anyway I can see where we are going? Being kept in the dark isn't pleasant."

"Of course, you can peek through my helmet. Just be careful, it might be a bit more uncomfortable if you stand. Keeping your balance will be a challenge."

The young woman accepted his invitation, gently hoisting herself up to a standing position. She gripped the arm holes inside the suit, using them as her support. Then, she forced her toes up, extending her height and allowing her eyes the opportunity to see the surroundings. What she saw, however, couldn't have been more breathtaking.

Towering before her was a large mansion, bigger than Zolf Kimblee's estate. The house seemed so massive that it could easily have been mistaken for an inn. The windows were long and narrow, reflecting the sunlight and hiding the inside like a mask would hide a face. The detail on it was astounding as well, ranging from the large chimney to the delicately laid cobblestone pathway leading to the entrance. In addition, the grayness of it seemed to draw her in, making her feel like there was something more behind the closed wooden door. The only thing standing between her and this fairytale home was a huge iron gate, rusted, locked, and tightly sealed.

"What is this place?" Winry asked, the air missing from her sentence. Her toes were beginning to slip, but Winry stayed in place, eyes still longing for the sight.

"Shhhh," Alphonse whispered politely. "This place is my home."

_So this is where Gran is? It's so...unreal._

"Wow," Winry whispered, loud enough for only her ears to catch. Her small, pale fingers grasped the small frame under the helmet, pulling her body to catch a better view. Before she knew it, Alphonse began walking and her grip became loose. Ungracefully, she slipped back to the bottom of the suit, left with only the memory of the magnificent mansion for the time being.

"Sorry." Alphonse whispered, a bit of concern plaguing his tone. The act he was performing was against his brother's wishes, but he'd never turn down someone who needed help.

"Ed was the same way," Al thought to himself. "Always doing whatever he could to help someone. Now, it's like he's lost his purpose."

The man attached to the metal suit continued his trod up toward the mansion, carrying precious cargo. His footsteps became tender, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. When the party arrived upon the rustic gate, Alphonse clapped his palms together, creating an energy circulation. He touched the lock, breaking its seal with the art of alchemy. Then, with stealth for a large metal contraption, he slid through the small opening, unheard.

Inside him, Winry did everything in her power to regain her sight. Of course, like everything else that occurred in life, it was not easy. Once again, she grabbed the slits meant for arms and hoisted her weight up. This time, her foot caught on a metal opening in his chest area, giving her more help.

Alphonse continued his journey up the magnificent walkway, not affected by Winry's ungraceful movements inside of him. His steps made a loud clang, but it was tolerable. Actually, nothing ever bothered Alphonse tremendously, except when someone tortured the people he cared deeply about. That, he could not handle. When the party arrived upon the threshold of the home, Alphonse gripped the large golden door handle with the ease of a mere child. He pulled it open slowly, the old hinges creaking. Along with his hidden guest, the metal man slipped inside the massive home.

Winry, at first, could not see anything. Then, as if magically, candle holders lit up and light flooded the room. Before them was a large entryway connected to a small ballroom. At the end of this marvelous room was a long, gorgeous stairway breaking off and leading off into two opposite directions. A dark wood covered the walls with multiple masterpieces hanging upon them. Large pillars supported the weight of the area, red and golden material clothing their tall physique. In the farthest corner was a black piano, lonely and longing for a player. Winry found it all breathtaking.

_Amazing. How could this place exist? It's so much like...like a fairytale._

They didn't stay in the extravagant place for long. Alphonse tip-toed (the best that a metal man could) to the grand stairs and went left, his mind focusing on one destination. When the group arrived in the hallway, there were more door than Winry could count. Upon walls were even more paintings and what seemed like artifacts. In addition, strange symbols covered the doors and everything as if the upstairs became an artist's canvas.

"Brother and I used to practice drawing our alchemy transmutation circles on the wall. We drove mother crazy." Alphonse whispered quietly, sensing Winry confusion about the odd decor. "I also can let you out now. It's safe."

The large metal suit with a soul opened his chest compartment and allowed Winry to climb out. It took her a moment to stretch herself out, crunched from being confined to the small space. When Winry did regain her ability to walk easily, she followed right behind Alphonse until they came upon a red door at the end of the hallway. After checking the surroundings and deeming it okay, Alphonse pulled a key from his loin cloth and inserted it into the lock. When it clicked, Winry 's heart began to beat faster.

_I know your okay Gran. Just please, please be in there, safe._

The door opened very slowly with an eerie creak. Deep inside, the room was lit by a fireplace. It was not a room of torture or a tragic dungeon, but a small bedroom. It was not majestic or beautiful like the display downstairs but it was lovely for a servant's quarters. It consisted of the necessities and a few extras, such as a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and even a vanity. Then, as if it was fate, a tough, elderly voice rang out through the room.

"What do you want now? Can't you still see I'm busy!" Pinako appeared from behind the desk, her makeshift dress stained with oil.

"Gran!" Winry exclaimed, nearly knocking Al aside to embrace her grandmother.

"Winry! My, how did you get here! Didn't I tell you to stay home!" the old woman said, hugging her granddaughter back.

Winry nodded. "Of course. But it's been five days and I had to come find you! I couldn't just sit and wait for you to appear. And look where you are, what is this Gran?" The young woman studied her grandmother. The old woman looked pale and tired as if she had worked for days straight. As usual, oil and grease covered her from head to toe, but this time she came off as sick too. Still, she kept up her strong exterior, like all the Rockbells did.

"Well, dear I got lost and found myself in this strange town. Then, that large metal suit offered me a bit of hospitality. He knocked me off my rocker a bit, but he was a nice metal man." Pinako said, referring to Alphonse and giving him a bit of the spotlight.

"Oh, I see. But why are you working?" Winry asked, confused.

Before she could answer, Pinako flew into a series of violent coughs. Quickly, she regained her composure enough to speak.

"Apparently, his brother doesn't trust us "outsiders" so he had me confined to this room." she said, pushing her glasses higher up on her nose. " Later, he found out I made automail and asked me if I could fix one up for him in exchange for my freedom. It's not as bad as you'd—"

"But that's just horrible! How could someone do that to you! Alphonse, why didn't you tell me this?" Winry infuriated by the actions of this so-called older brother.

Alphonse held his hands up as a sign of peace, hoping to explain the situation further. "I'm sorry Winry, but you don't under—"

"Don't understand what? That this is an enchanted village? That this place is unbelievable? That the story you told me made this guy sound like a hero? That he's actually some...some—"

"Monster?"

Winry turned her attention to a figure in the doorway. He was about her height, shoulders broad and his stance firm. His eyes were a bright, enticing golden that burned right through her. The young man's mouth was a tight line, looking as if he was not happy about the current situation. What Winry noticed most of all was his arm. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up, revealing a fleshed arm and one of an old automail prototype.

"Who are you?" Winry asked although she had a pretty idea of who.

"Me? Oh, I'm that monster you were going on about. Nice to meet you."


	4. Risks of the Heart

Beauty and the Alchemist

**"You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the Beauty and the Beast lines and snippets.

Chapter 4: Risks of the Heart

* * *

><p>"So, I've answered your question. Now tell me, who are you?"<p>

_So this is him?_

Winry couldn't have been more wrong. Sure, his actions proved him monstrous, but his appearance said otherwise. On the outside, he looked like nothing more than a normal teenage guy, eighteen at the most. Of course, there was the exception of the automail.

"Are you going to answer me or are you going to gawk like an idiot?" the young man said, his patience obviously wearing thin.

The young mechanic glared into his eyes, her temper beginning to grow. "My name is Winry Rockbell, and I don't appreciate being compared to an idiot."

"Well if you wouldn't act like one, I wouldn't have compared you to one. What do you want anyways? You can't just walk into someone's house."

"I'm here for my Gran, and I didn't just walk in. Someone brought me here!"

The young man creased his eyebrows in confusion. "That's crazy. Everyone around here specifically knows not to bring strangers in—Al!" The older brother turned to Alphonse, who had watched the conversation from a distance.

"Oh brother! You were speaking to me?" Alphonse said innocently, trying to maneuver his way out of his brother's punishing stare.

"First stray cats and now stray girls! What's next? Stray houses!"

_So he likes cats? No wonder he was feeding them._

Alphonse shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do, brother? She was worried about her grandmother and I just wanted to help."

He took a deep sigh and focused on Winry, taking a few steps to meet her at eye level. "Listen, the old hag came into our village and outsiders aren't welcomed here. We've already made an agreement, automail for freedom. You can see her again when she's done."

Winry, already quite infuriated, shot at his offer. "No, you listen. My grandma is sick and she needs a doctor. She can't keep working like this!"

"We'll find her a doctor or something, but she's staying here. Besides, the old woman is better off locked away than roaming those streets on her own." The young man turned his back and began to stride off, her worries not important to him.

_Now what?_

Winry began to panic. What could she do? The arrogant fool obviously wasn't going to budge and he didn't care about whatever reason she found. Then, in the heat of the moment, she lunged forward and grabbed his arm, one idea that could free her grandmother. But in this motion, she felt something. It was like an electrical charge surged through her body.

_Was that...no that was nothing. I need to focus on more important things._

"Wait!" she said, her mind evidently leaping before looking. "Take me."

The stubborn guy turned around, his face softening with awe. "What?"

"You heard me. Take me instead. I can make automail too. Let my Gran go home and take me." Winry implied forcefully, her eyes threatening his own.

Pinako, however, wasn't to thrilled about this idea. The old woman gripped her granddaughter by the shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze. "Now Winry, you can't go fighting my battles. I got myself into this now—"

"That's the problem Gran!" Winry interrupted. "You never let me help. This time, I'm going to do this and you're going to follow through. I can't lose you and you know that!" Winry said, fists clenched by her sides and trying to hold back tears. She had lost her parents not too long ago and the young mechanic knew she couldn't bear the pain of losing her grandma.

"Now," Winry said with a deep sigh. "Let me work for you. It will take a few more months to get a good prototype, but I can do it. So, do we have a deal?"

The young man with piercing gold eyes looked between her and the old woman, his expression remaining unreadable. Then, as Winry would have preferred it, he agreed to her proposal.

"Alphonse, take the old hag to Dr. Marcoh and then go ahead to her home. Winry doesn't need any distractions."

Obeying his brother's orders, Al opened himself up and gently picked up the old woman, concealing her inside. He tried to exit the room peacefully, but Pinako did not go easily. She banged and rattled within the metal suit, fighting diligently. "Winry! Don't do this! I can handle this! Don't be making these rash decisions!" Although the woman fought toughly, she couldn't hide her strangled coughs that followed. Putting forth his strength, however, Al managed to leave with Pinako furiously fighting him every step of the way.

_I'm sorry Gran, but this is the only way. I will find a way back to you, I promise._

Winry slowly turned away from the man she claimed a monster and found herself glancing out the window. Below, she saw Alphonse wrestling with each step, trying to keep the old woman calm. Taking limp steps, Winry placed a palm against the glass, expecting it to shatter. Then gently, she rested her forehead on the surface, small tears beginning break through the barrier she had set up.

The young man stared at her, debating what kind of creature she was. He had never known someone to care for the well being of someone they loved, except himself and Alphonse. They gave up so much just to get their mother back. Also, she had done it so effortlessly, not one other thought in her head besides relieving her grandmother. Without another word to her, he began to slip out of the servant's quarters, thinking business had been taken care of.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. It would've been the very least you let me do Mister..." Winry whispered, having no name to attach to the sentence.

"Elric."

Her head snapped up and twisted in his direction, almost for sure he had not heard her. "What?" she asked, a choked sob managing to escape her lips.

"Elric. My name is Edward Elric. Or you can just call me monster. You sounded so sure that was my birth name earlier." Edward said with a frown, a look of disapproval crossing his face. "Anyways, come on."

"Where are we going?" Winry asked, quickly wiping away the evidence of her tears.

"To a better room. You're going to be here longer so you might need space to work and...listen, do you wanna stay in this shabby place or not? I really don't care." Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for her decision.

Winry took one last look of the small servant's quarters before nodding her head in agreement. If she was going to stay there for as long as she expected, Winry needed plenty of work space. No doubt about it, the young woman expected her stay to transcend at least a few months. She gingerly walked out of the room behind her captor, remaining still as he shut the door. Winry strayed not far behind Edward as they journeyed down the massive hall.

"I um, hope you like it here." Edward said, nervousness clear in his tone.

_Like it here? You're basically holding me prisoner. How am I supposed to like it?_

"This mansion is your home now, so you can go anywhere you want. Well, all except one room." Edward's voice nearly cracked at the mention of his mother's room.

"Why is it off limits?' Winry asked, unaware of the situation.

"Special reasoning that doesn't need to be mentioned." Edward scolded. After hearing his voice, Ed bit his lip, regretting his awful tone. He was so stupid, being angry at an innocent girl who had no idea about his past. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't save his mother. It was his, all his entirely.

"Oh, sorry. So, um which room is it?"

"The room with a wreath of flowers on the door. It'll be a few door down from yours, so just keep your distance, okay?" The young man's voice was a bit gentler, but it seemed force, as if trying to hide his true emotions.

The two of them passed several rooms, and Winry thought they'd never come to the end of it. Her eyes explored the large marble pillars against the walls to the dreary statues that lined each side of the hallway. As they passed even more glorious sights, Winry became fixated upon a small portrait dangling from its place. With care, she lifted back onto its nail, preventing it from taking a smash against the floor. As she further examined it, she noticed a small boy identical to Ed in the arms of an older man whose eyes sparkled with tears. Next to this man was a beautiful young woman, smiling and cradling another golden-haired child.

"Is this your family?" Winry asked, her fingers grazing the frame.

Edward stopped in his track and reversed his steps, looking at the picture she was referring to. His eyes traveled over the man and rested on the younger boy and the woman, his face twisting into a look of hurt. "That's my family." he said, brushing his fingertips over those two faces.

"What about the man? Your father?"

Edward flinched at the word, his mouth turning into a snarl. "That old bastard is no father. Now come on, your room just down one more door." He took off without her, obviously not caring if she came or not. In the least, Winry was not surprised by the way he referred to his father. From his earlier actions, she could tell his life had not been the slightest bit easy, but in the end, whose life has?

Winry forced herself to go after him, although she was dreading her stay. At first, the mansion had been her dream with its elegance and uniqueness, but now it was turning into a nightmare that'd take months to recover from. Eventually, Edward and herself stopped in front a rather large door adorned with golden intricacies. The detail was astounding, curving and swirling as if the painter had also been a ballerina in their lifetime. With his fleshed hand, Ed turned the knob, introducing Winry to her resting place. She was purely speechless.

The canopy bed was monstrous, large enough for an entire village to sleep in. The covers were a bright, magnificent red and gold that complimented the rug that stretched wall to wall. Draperies and antiques flooded the walls, hanging and sitting upon other surfaces. Just not too far from the bed sat a vanity and wardrobe, both made from wood that shined. In addition, a life-size window gave her an entire view of the town and a way out to the attached balcony. Also, amazingly on a small table in the center of the room sat a vase of roses, waiting to be admired.

"This—it's...wow." Winry said, running her hand along the designs on the door.

"Sure beats a prison cell." Edward stated from behind her. "Well, see you at dinner."

Winry didn't catch it at first, but when she realized his motives, instantly she whipped around and caught his hand. "Wait a seco—" She felt it again. It was if someone had lit her arm on fire and let it burn, slowly and sweetly. It wasn't painful, it was more of a desire fueling it than anything. Instantly, the young woman recoiled, blushing and angry.

_There it is again._

"Now wait. You take my Gran, hold me prisoner, and all you're gonna say it see you at dinner? Well, too bad for you, because I'm not spending dinner with the likes of you!"

Edward was in no better condition. A blush crept up from his neck to his cheeks, turning his whole face red. His hand had not moved from its earlier spot and the young man's mouth was slightly ajar. Quickly, he regained his composure, shoving his lonely hand into one of his pockets. His speech however, sounded shaken. Winry had her suspicions.

_Did he feel it too?_

"Well," Ed began, his blush turning into an angry flush. "It was just a suggestion! I wouldn't give a damn if you starved!

"Fine!" Winry yelled. With all her might, she slammed the door, leaving Edward standing out there in his own pool of fury. With a deep sigh, she leaned her back against the door, pulling a hand up to her heart.

_Why does it feel like my heart has...stopped._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well that took long enough to write. If you watch this scene from Beauty in the Beast, I kinda stole a bit of stuff here and there. This was literally a pain to right, but my condition is getting better. Thanks for all the get well messages, I love you guys! All I can say now is read, enjoy, review, and look forward to Chapter 5! <em><br>_


	5. Be Our Guest

Beauty and the Alchemist

**"You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the Beauty and the Beast lines and snippets.

Chapter 5: Be Our Guest

* * *

><p>Winry lounged on the extravagant bed, wrinkling the fresh sheets and decorative bedding. Frustrated and confused, she picked up a golden fleeced pillow, glaring at it with distaste. To relieve herself, she shoved her face into it's soft material. Filling herself with air, she let out a dramatic shriek, piercing through the cottony surface. When she was eventually satisfied, she tossed it off to the side to lay in the floor.<p>

_What am I doing here? I just want to go home._

The blonde mechanic sat up and forced herself out of the comfort of the bed. She walked over to the wall length window, taking a peek outside at the magical village she had found herself in. It really was no different from her home, with the exception of the overwhelmingly different people and odd traditions. There were still homes, people, and families who deeply loved each other. That one word struck her heart brutally.

_Family. _A sudden noise pushed Winry out her thoughts. It echoed again, coming from across the room. Her eyes narrowed in on the side before easily discovering the sound was coming from the door. Stealthily, she crept up to the it and pressed her ear against the fine wood. The door was decently large, looming over her small frame. However, it's thickness was delicately slim enough for the young woman to hear the on-going conversation occurring outside.

"Stop making noises, she's going to hear us!"

"Sorry Ed. Just apologize brother, she was nice enough to stay here due to the circumstances." Alphonse said, encouraging his older sibling to be crossed his arms, a slight pout dawning his features.

"I don't see why I have to apologize, I just put her in a room and told her about dinner."

"Yes, but you were very rude earlier. You basically ripped her away from her only family Ed."

"I did what I had to," Edward said in a low, scolding whisper. "You know the circumstances we're in!"

Alphonse bowed his head and spoke in a mumble. "I know brother, but what about the girl herself? She could possibly be the one."

"There's no way Al, we've been through this before. It's not possible, now drop it."

"Okay Ed, but you still need to say sorry. We're not leaving till you do." Alphonse folded his metal limbs and stood firm as an oak. Edward let out a miserable sigh before raising a fleshed hand to give the door a gentle knock.

Winry backed away, startled by the instant noise. She had only heard an inch of the conversation, before the two had lowered their tones. What were they saying? Was it about her? Before she could figure it out, another impatient knock interrupted. This one was followed by even more that turned into persistent banging.

"What!" Winry said very harshly.

"Sheesh, I just came up here to say sorry! No need to freak out there, gearhead." Winry leaned against the door, bothered by his comment. "Really? That's a shock. Usually jerks don't have a conscious."

Edward huffed, his fists clenching by his sides. "Listen, I didn't come up here for a fight. Listen, if you wanna eat, come to dinner."

"Well, you're certainly the one starting it," Winry retorted. "And forget it, I'd rather starve."

"Me? You're the one being a pain in the ass! Just come down to dinner and stop being stubborn!"

"Over my dead body!"

The golden haired alchemist leaned in closer to the door, his face pressed against the hard surface. "I can make that possible! Just open the damn door!"

"Brother!" Alphonse interjected. "This isn't helping any!" The fellow grabbed his sibling by the shoulders, trying to prevent injuries or even a death.

Annoyed, Edward shrugged him off and turned on his heels, stomping down the hall like an angry child. "I'm not saying sorry to her! She can die for all I care!" And with that statement, Edward left the hallway, cursing down the stairwell. Winry laid back against a wall of her bedroom, holding her head in her hands, frustrated. Ever so slowly, small tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes._Why can't I just leave?_"Winry?" A subtle voice said.

The young woman didn't answer back. Instead, she slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't want to feel weak, but in this moment, she allowed a few droplets of water to slide down her cheeks.

"Winry? If you can hear me, it's Alphonse. I'm really sorry about brother. He can be a bit temperamental."

The mechanic sniffed, trying to contain her emotions. "I can tell." "Please come out. I know you're hungry and starving wouldn't do good for anyone. You're our guest and you should be treated as one." Alphonse grabbed her stomach, knowing it was truly empty. She hadn't ate since yesterday night, and she could feel her belly longing for something. The blonde haired beauty rested her head on her bare arms, debating what she should do. Winry concluded that she could starve, or she could eat and live to see her grandmother another day. Finally after what seemed like ages of thinking, she pushed aside her pride. Winry hastily wiped away her tears as she unlocked the door and trudged out into the hallway. She noticed Alphonse's metal presence no longer filling the exquisite walkway. _He's gone. Maybe I can find the kitchen myself and…_"I knew you'd come out eventually," Alphonse said, startling Winry as he appeared from down the hallway. "I'm truly sorry for earlier, and if there's anything I can do to help, just tell me."Winry took this into consideration. "Could you take me to the kitchen? I'm really hungry."

"Of course!" said Alphonse, jumping at the opportunity as he gestured towards the staircase. He began to lead Winry down the stairs and back into the grand entry room. While in the suit, the Rockbell was not able to observe it as much as she could now. It truly was an interesting sight to behold. The paintings she had took in earlier were ultimately detailed, revealing photos of war and a red stone. It was an odd concept to display out in the open, but nothing in this house was normal. Winry had learned that very quickly. As she stuck behind Alphonse, they traveled down a long corridor, lined with windows. The view was breathtaking. Outside were gardens, and not just the average rose bushes you'd find at anyone's home. Beyond the walls were assortments of many wildflowers, vines, and plants hanging from the gate. The land was filled with bushes and magnificent trees, blooming with colorful petals. Winry could not number the colors. There had to be billions. "That was my mother's garden," Alphonse informed an entranced Winry.

Winry could only gawk in awe. "It's…beautiful. To have this place…your mother must have been amazing."

If he was human, Alphonse was sure he would have felt a tinge of warmth in his heart. "She was…she really was," The metal man said, finding himself drifting off into the memory of brown-haired woman with a gentle smile. Winry pulled him back into reality."I bet so," Winry said, fingering the glass and peering farther out the window. "Can we go out there?"Alphonse nodded. "Of course, but you have to eat first."

The blonde frowned but reluctantly left the gorgeous scenery. She walked beside Alphonse, taking in the mansion and learning her way around. Winry discovered the downstairs had two wings. She and Al were currently in the left wing dining room, crossing over into the kitchen. Winry had to admit, the house was truly something to marvel at. It was so large, yet everything was compacted and fit perfectly where it resided. When they finally arrived in the kitchen, the young woman expected a platinum sink and gold tinted cabinets. Instead, she was greeted with a traditional wooded pantry and kitchen. The room was abnormally plain compared to the rest of the home. There were only shelves, cabinets, an iron stove, and a small table with two chairs occupying it. Alphonse pulled out chair, gesturing for Winry to take a seat. "Miss, would you please sit?" Alphonse said with a mock bow. Winry smiled and gracefully plopped down into the chair, playing along. Then with another playful bow, Alphonse ventured off behind another door to retrieve food for his guest. When Winry could no longer hear his footsteps, she arose from her seat and crept out of the kitchen. The young woman silently tip-toed down the hallway, curiosity plaguing her thoughts. _He shouldn't notice my short absence._

She took slow footsteps, retracing backwards until she came back out into the magnificent entryway. Her eyes lingered on many destinations, but she knew somewhere that needed investigation. Winry climbed the elegant stairs, cursing whenever one would creak under her weight. When she arrived in the familiar upstairs hallway, she glanced from left to right. Once the coast was perfectly clear, she journeyed far beyond her room. Winry passed many doors until she came upon one—the forbidden room. Like a child, she was entranced by the gorgeous arched doorframe and the wooden angels carved above it. The bright wreath of flowers brightened the dull wood, lilies and hydrangeas twisted oh so beautifully. Her fingers shook with delight as she grasped the golden knob, yearning for a taste of the unknown fruit. Pushing the door open, Winry stepped inside, wondering what glorious sight awaited her.

* * *

><p>WOW: I haven't updated in ages, but then I got on here a few days ago and saw all the wonderful reviews! Thank you all so much! I guess I lost inspiration to write, but when I saw how much you guys loved it...I felt awful for making you wait! The next chapter will be posted, over my dead body!<p> 


	6. How To Save A Life

Beauty and the Alchemist

**"You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the Beauty and the Beast lines and snippets.

Chapter 6: How To Save A Life

* * *

><p>As Winry opened the door to the oh so forbidden room, her eyes were met with a somewhat unpleasant sight. Her mind was expecting sheer beauty but was met with ruin. The room's former glory had been destroyed.<p>

"_Blood?" _she thought to herself. Black scorch marks and deep red stains covered the floor.

She quietly entered, taking small steps so her presence would not be detected. Her mind could not fathom her current surroundings. Why was the condition of the room so dreadful? Had a fire occurred? Did burglars ransack the room? She could not figure out why all the once fine draperies were tattered and walls were horribly worn. She maneuvered through many destroyed items. Furniture, antiques, and many other fine things lay abandoned around the room. It looked as if someone deliberately tore the room apart in a rampage of some sort. Eventually Winry's feet carried her to the edge of the room. She stood next to a floor to ceiling window, resting beside what looked like a transmutation circle. Her eyes widened as she bent down to observe it, mind searching for possibilities.

"_They must be alchemists! If so, what happened here?"_

Winry was terribly puzzled. The worst part of the whole situation was the fact that the room has belonged to their mother. Had they…killed her? Winry, so eager and curious, began to trace the circle with her fingers, unaware of the presence that lurked behind her.

With one swift movement Edward yanked the young woman up by her arm. Blood boiling, he tossed her off to the side and protectively lingered above his circle. Winry shuffled backward, sliding her body until it hit a bed post. She was fearful of the look in his eye, the way his shadow loomed over her in a way so threatening she thought she might curl up into a small ball and disappear.

"Why did you come here?" He said quietly, the anger quite evident in his tone.

Winry searched her mind for an answer. A small apology was all she could offer in return.

Edward ignored her small plea, his temper rising rapidly. "I told you never to come here!" His face was deadly close to hers now, his golden eyes puncturing her blue ones.

"Please, I didn't mean any harm!" Winry said, both fear and now fury overtaking her delicate frame. What was his problem? She continued to shuffle her body in the opposite direction of Edward, brow furrowed. Edward, however, was not going to let her leave with such ease.

"Do you realize what you could have done!?" he exclaimed, his emotions turning physical as he knocked over a small nearby table. Winry quickly scampered to her feet and used a nearby wardrobe as her refuge. Ed's temper only grew as he began knocking over other furniture, snarling at her in a way that made him seem like a beast.

"Please, stop!" Winry begged, her own tone beginning to turn threatening.

Edward, still not in control of his fury, uttered only two words.

"Get out!"

Winry clenched her fists. "Fine!"

It wasn't a polite invitation, but Winry accepted it anyways,. She lifted her dress and ran as fast as her dainty soles could manage. She briskly made her way down the long extravagant hallways, not even stopping to whisper sincere goodbyes. Once she came upon the stairs she descended upon them two at a time. Behind her someone was calling her name.

"Winry wait!"

She jerked her chin in the opposite direction and instantly frowned. Her eyes met Alphonse's somewhat empty ones for only a moment..

"I'm sorry, I just can't stay here!"

With that statement Winry forcefully made her grand escape out the front door. She found herself running, no, hustling back to the strange village. Her heart beat like a pounding drum, playing a tune of relief but also hurt. She ran until she could no longer keep a steady breath. When Winry stopped to catch up on her breathing, she found herself resting side of the village pub.

"What was his problem?! The nerve of that guy. Instead of running I should've gave him a piece of my mind! That jerk!"

Winry gritted her gritted her teeth and began her long trek back to her home. She walked quickly at first but after sensing no immediate danger she developed a slower pace. Her eyes continually drifted toward the sky, now dark and painted with delicate little stars. Her parents came to her mind. They were the town doctors and they treated each case delicately, handling every patient like they were a unique, shining star. Her heart ached. Winry missed them more and more with each passing day.

The young woman's train of thought was interrupted by thumping footsteps that trailed behind her.

"_It must be Al."_

Winry peeked over her shoulder nonchalantly and froze instantly when she saw it wasn't the friendly metal man. Behind her were the creatures she beheld earlier, the ones who seemed human but displayed animal characteristics. Her stalkers appeared to be wolves but they walked upon two legs and snickered like cocky men. Trying not to let them phase her, Winry continued walking.

"_If I can just get around this corner I can make a run for it."_

Her plan did not follow through. The wolves quickened their pace and howled, making obscene comments, yellow eyes traveling over every inch of Winry's frame. The mechanic bit her lip.

"_Just a few more steps, you'll be okay."_

Suddenly, her path was intercepted by one of the pack. He towered over her like a giant making Winry appear like a small pebble before his mountainous form. The creature stared at her and began to smile.

"Isn't it awfully late for such a young woman like yourself to be walking around?" he cooed. "You never know who may be stalking around."

He leaned into her. Winry had to hold her breath to avoid the stench of his. The other two creatures sauntered up behind her.

"_I'm trapped!"_

"Thank you for your concern. I'll be on my way now."

The wolf stepped in front of her threateningly. "Where do you think you're going? No woman has ever walked away from this chimera. I'd never let one like you get away."

"…_Chimera?"_

"Aw come on boss, you gotta share this one. She's almost too good to be true!" one of the other chimeras said. His claws began to rake up her backside causing Winry to jump.

"Stay away from me!"

"Don't be that way girl, we're just gonna show you a good time."

The pack leader began shouting instructions, having the other two creatures to detained the female mechanic. Winry punched and kicked, thrashing her small form in various direction to free herself. However, her efforts were in vain. She gritted her teeth as the pack leader nuzzled his snout in her neck. He reeked of wet dog and Winry could hardly avoid the smell.

"_I can't get free. This isn't happening, this isn't happening."_

Winry closed her eyes and prayed for something, anything to intervene, and her prayer came in the form of one very angry blonde man. It all happened very quickly. Suddenly the pack leader was removed from his posse with a single stone wall and thrown against the side of the pub. His two cronies released Winry and searched frantically for the source of the alchemy. They were met with a pair of flaming yellow eyes.

"You disgusting wolves, why don't you stop preying on young woman and go back to the slums." Edward said mockingly.

With a clap of his hands he sent the two flying in opposite directions. Winry fell to the ground, eyes wide in wonder. The fight was not going to end that quickly though. The pack leader arose from his daze and pounded towards Ed on all fours, his wolf nature taking total control. The chimera and young man were an even match, both taking and evading punches and kicks. Edward, however, still had the upper hand. Using his alchemy, he formed himself a makeshift spear and vigilantly defended himself.

"_H-he saved me?"_

Winry watched eagerly from the sideline. Had he really come to her rescue? Was he following her as well this whole time? Winry suddenly felt claws sink into her arms. The two chimeras from before held her in their grasp once again.

"We don't need boss's permission to have supper." one said with a snicker.

"Let go of me!" Winry screamed, her mouth also uttering for a savior.

"Edward!"

Ed's head snapped in her direction, leaving him wide open for an attack. The pack leader took this opportunity and struck the young man on his fleshed arm, creating a severe wound. Edward fell to one knee, teeth digging into his lips. Blood flowed profusely. With the last ounce of energy, the young man performed a difficult transmutation, altering the ground and propelling the three chimeras such a significant distance away that if one were there they would've assumed it to be miles.

Winry was left on her knees after the two wolves had been catapulted. She lifted her head to the scene before her and found Ed laying on his back, blood slowly leaking out of his body. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Winry climbed to her feet and began to turn away from his crippled form but she stopped.

"_He saved you. You can't just leave him there to die."_

She heaved a sigh. Sometimes her conscience jumped in at the wrong time. Rocking back on her heels the young mechanic turned herself around and made her way to Edward. She hovered over his body giving a quick once over. His face was paling quickly.

"Ed, can you hear me?" she said quietly, kneeling down next to him. He gave no response.

She touched his cheek. "Edward?"

His gold eyes shot open. They flickered from Winry to the sky and then down to his open wound.

"Shit, that doesn't look good."

The alchemist sat up abruptly barely keeping his balance. Winry placed an arm around his back, purely acting on instinct.

"Thanks." Edward muttered.

Winry noticed the young man just couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers. "You're welcome. I'm gonna wrap up your arm, it won't be much but it'll stop the blood."

"You don't have to help me. I can get back on my own. I don't need your assistance."

Winry furrowed her brow. "Actually from the looks of things I think you do." The anger building up inside of her made it much simpler for her to rip a piece of fabric from her dress. "You're going to need to remove your shirt so I can wrap this properly."

Ed's face turned fifty shades of red. "I-I told you I didn't need your help!"

"_Stop being so stubborn."_

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere Winry took it upon herself to unfasten his buttons.

"H-hey! What are you doing!? Stop!?"

Edward gripped her wrists in his hands firmly, eyes dead set on hers.

"I can do it myself."

With much gentleness Edward return Winry's hands to her lap and removed his own shirt. Pink flashed across the mechanic's cheeks.

"_Breathe. You've seen shirtless guys before."_

Her nervousness swiftly turned into curiosity. The young woman's eyes danced over his muscled chest and stomach, resting upon his artificial limb. The prototype he was wearing was definitely not well made. His port was also not dutifully maintained.

"_Such flaws could poison his body, or worse, kill him. I wonder if he knows. Is that why he needed Gran so badly?"_

Winry delicately began bandaging his wound, summoning all the knowledge from her parent's old medical texts. She did not take to fixing people like they did but rather things, however in the end her skilled hands benefited both. Winry finished wrapping and knotted the bandage,

"This should hold it for now but once we get back to your home I'll have to clean it properly."

"You're coming back with me?"

"I don't have any other choice do I?" Winry said flatly.

"Oh, well thanks. And I'm…" Edward stopped.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry." He averted his gaze. Edward's eyes lingered on her bare shoulders. "Here take this. You already ruined your dress for my sake."

Winry stared at his shirt for a short while before finally sliding it on. It was rather large on her small frame and the sleeves nearly covered her fingertips.

"Thank you." she uttered awkwardly.

Brushing off the uncomfortable feeling, Winry slid Edward's arm over her shoulder, fingers gripping his side. The alchemist steadily hoisted himself onto his feet using Winry as a pillar for balance. His skin was hot against her and seemed to burn through the shirt he gave her. Winry bit her lip.

"_This is going to be a long tread home."_

And that it was.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey it feels like forever since I've written anything. Stories must go on! Reviews help me write quicker hint hint!<p> 


	7. Under My Skin

Beauty and the Alchemist

**"You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the Beauty and the Beast lines and snippets.

Chapter 7: Under My Skin

* * *

><p>The tread home was not as disastrous as Winry expected it to be. It was calm and quaint, the moon serving their only source of light. Edward remained quiet for the majority of the walk, wincing here and there due to his injury. The mechanic observed him with every sound. Like any young woman would, Winry took note of his strong jaw and straight nose and his golden eyes. They were a mystery all their own. Such eyes surely weren't permissible in the real world. But then again, Winry was beginning to think she crossed into an entirely different universe.<p>

"What are you staring at gearhead?"

His accusation caused her to blush. "Nothing of any importance. What's with the nickname?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? You work with gears don't you?" Edward scoffed.

Winry grunted in response. Her own limbs were beginning to hurt from supporting Edward. It seemed as though it was taking a millennium to reach his home.

"I guess running away is quicker than walking back," Winry jeered. "Especially with all this dead weight."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "I should've left you to the wolves, one less burden on my back."

"Then I would've been the lucky one, huh?" She said returning his glare.

"Whatever."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

The two adverted their gazes to opposite directions. And to add to their dismay, it began to rain.

"Of course." Edward muttered. "Like I said, should've left you to the wolves."

"Oh really? I think we could've reach our destination much quicker if you spent more time walking than insulting me."

Edward said nothing. His pace, however, quickened to a more desirable speed. Winry noticed this because his face was beginning to look pained.

"Do you want to stop? I think you need to rest."

Edward pressed on. "We're almost there. No need to stop now."

"Oh, okay." Winry looked down. "Thanks again, you know, for saving me. You didn't have to do that."

"It's alright. I should learn to contain my temper. I didn't mean to scare you of-agh." Edward released Winry and gripped his wound.

The young woman completely changed character. "We need to hurry."

Grasping Edward's side, Winry's small frame hauled the large man up the pathway. In the clearing she could make out the neat trim rooftop of the Elric home.

_Almost there._

Edward hobbled along with her panting aggressively. He was sweating profusely and his makeshift bandage had turned a bright red. He heaved a great sigh when they finally arrived at the threshold of the mansion.

"Just a few more steps," Winry said through gritted teeth. "Hang in there Edward."

But he couldn't hang on for long. The blonde man collapsed right when Winry shoved open the front door, taking her down with him. Al was a witness to it all. He ran to their aid.

"What happened!? Brother you're bleeding!"

"Thanks Al I noticed." Edward said pushing himself up with his one good arm. He was too weak, however, and tumbled right back down. "Winry got jumped by chimeras and one of them blindsided me."

"Winry are you alright!?"

"Yes just please get him off of me." Winry demanded. "He needs stitched up immediately."

Al did as she told him. Holding Edward in one arm, Alphonse offered her a hand.

"Thank you for bringing him back Winry. He probably wouldn't have made it on his own."

Winry smiled. "You're welcome. Now, take me somewhere with some light. I need to tend to his wound."

The metal man nodded appreciatively and led Winry down a long hallway lit solely with candles, cradling Ed under his wing. Walking seemed to become more difficult for Edward by the minute. His vision was began to blur with every step and he could feel his clothing sticking to him from all of the sweat.

"What do you need?" Al asked quickly. He dropped his brother in a large red chair in front of their fireplace. Seeing a pile nearby, Winry tossed in some logs to make it last.

"Hot water and a cloth, do you have any antiseptic?" She said dusting off her hands."And something I can sew him up with. That would be helpful as well."

Winry immediately went to work. She stripped the makeshift bloody bandages and observed the wound. It was much deeper than she thought. The mechanic bit her tongue.

_Think, think. What would mom and dad do?_

"Winry I've fetched what you've asked for," Al said carrying a food tray of supplies. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine."

_I hope._

Just like her parents, Winry seemed to have a knack for saving lives, or well, stitching up pompous jerks. The young woman dipped the cloth into the water and gently wiped the skin surrounding Edward's gash. This soothed the young man but did not ease his pain completely. He winced each time the cloth graced the edges of his wound.

"Just…hold still."

Edward huffed and turned his head to stare at the wall. Winry, trying not to break her focus, briskly changed materials and began applying the antiseptic.

_Kill the bacteria first, this will prevent infection. Now…what was next? Come on, think._

Her thinking was interrupted by Edward's complaints. "That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Well if you hadn't run away none of this would've happened!"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" Winry argued, pressing the cloth deeper into his wound. She saw the fire in his eyes.

_Give up already._

Edward opened his mouth searching for some kind of reasoning. One came moments later. "Well you shouldn't have went into that room. I told you it was off limits."

_Well aren't we just being smug._

"Well you need to learn to control your temper, don't you?"

Winry, feeling a smile spread across her face, turned away from a gaping Edward.

_Ha, beat that one._

Edward grit his teeth in disbelief. He couldn't produce any type of comeback. But then again, no one had ever stood up to him the way she did. His eyes lightened not with anger now but a newfound curiosity.

"Now hold still," Winry said holding a needle and suture wire. "This may sting a little."

The mechanic was not skilled at stitching but she was also not oblivious to the art. She was gentle with her patient, sealing the edges together in two separate layers. She concentrated on repairing the deeper layer of tissue and ignored Ed' grunts of disapproval. The process ended rather rapidly. However, its end would have arrived much sooner if not for Edward's weak tolerance for pain.

"By the way," Winry said tenderly as she wrapped Edward's wound. "I meant what I said earlier. Thank you for saving me."

His surprised eyes met hers suddenly. "You're welcome."

The two were locked in trance, gold and blue eyes searching and wondering.

Alphonse watched the scene unfold before him from his spot against beside the fireplace. "If I still had my body," he thought. "I don't think I could contain my happiness."

The scene, much to Al's distaste, ended rather quickly though. Edward stated very loudly that he disapproved of the tightness of his bandage. Winry replied, in a very displeased tone, that such constriction would protect his stitches.

"I doubt it. It feels like you're going to cut off my circulation." He teased.

"Well maybe that was my intention!" Winry said tightening her current strip.

"Ouch! Quit that!"

"Make me!"

Alphonse heaved a sigh. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah Chapter 7 is here! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the lovely reviews as well! I'll try to work on my update timing! Ciao!


	8. Reflections

Beauty and the Alchemist

**"You don't understand! I'm nothing more than a freak! A metal monster who scares the hell out of everyone! Who could love someone like me?" he asked in anger, eyes piercing her own. Gently, Winry placed a palm to his cheek, feeling the sudden heat rush to his face. "I could."**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not on that level of epic, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and themes belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I also do not own the Beauty and the Beast lines and snippets.

Chapter 8: Reflections

* * *

><p>Winry was sure that any day in her future could never compare to the one she was currently living. Her life had taken a drastic turn and it kept turning, all the incredible things she never knew could exist kept surprising her which every spin. Meeting a hollow metal suit that could talk? That was tolerable. Taking her grandmother's place in a gorgeous mansion with two odd brothers? She could do that, or well that seemed to be her only option at the moment. Help the more dreadful one wash his bloodstained body? Now that was crossing her line. Not just any line, but a line Winry had drawn herself when it came to people who constantly dug their way under her skin. But she accepted the task dutifully for the sake of Alphonse. She was the only one who wasn't a large suit of armor, as the metal man did put it.<p>

"I know this is weird to ask Miss Winry but I can't wash him properly myself."

_I need a bath too Alphonse._

Winry contemplated her choices. It wouldn't be such an awful task. Without his clothes shielding the appendage, Winry could capture a better look of his automail. Perhaps such an experience would benefit her more than cause her distress. But then again, contributing to the cleanliness of that jerk brother was not how she wanted to end her night. All Winry longed for was a bed, a place where she could lay her head and escape this new reality she had been thrust into.

_I guess since he asked nicely…_

"Alright, I'll help you. It's the least I could do. He did save my life but I owe him nothing else."

"Of course." Alphonse replied, trying to mask the relief in his voice.

The suited soul led her up the grand stairs and down a hallway to their left.

_Wasn't my bedroom this way?_

"Your bedroom is this door we're passing now Winry." She recognized the door.

_How did he…_

Alphonse stopped abruptly, almost causing Winry to collide with his large frame.

"Here you go. Hopefully Ed won't give you much trouble."

_Your reassurance is not encouraging._

"Thanks," Winry replied flatly. "We'll see how this goes."

_Just think about the automail, think about the automail._

Automail was not Winry's first thought upon entering the bathroom. Her attention was overtaken by the sight of long, golden hair splattered beautifully across a bloodied shirt.

_It's so long...no stop. Just think about breathing. Yes, breathing._

"Al did you come in?"

Winry blushed.

_I can't do this. I have to get out of here._

Her escape wasn't quick enough. Edward's eyes had registered her small blonde form before she could even lay a dainty finger upon the doorknob.

"W-Why are you in here?!"

_Al didn't tell him._

"Al wanted me to help you wash. Plus now would be a good time for me to get a look at your automail."

"I don't need your help." Edward spat rudely.

Winry heaved a sigh. "Then at least let me look at your arm. Once I know what you need the sooner I can get started on a prototype."

He didn't answer.

"It's your choice. I'm stuck here either way."

"Fine.".

Winry crossed her arms as Edward removed his shirt, casting her eyes to anywhere in the washroom but his body. She admired the elegance of it for some time before her blue eyes decided to wander to something, or well, someone else. If she had been a cat, curiosity would've taken all nine of her lives in that very moment. Each death would have been a violent one, for this curiosity was a more intimate danger. The young woman couldn't help but stare, her eyes couldn't help but trace the well-developed muscles of his backside or indulge themselves in the way his long hair rested on them. Being a mechanic, Winry had watched countless men walk through her household unclothed, much to her delight and utter distaste. Pinako had always told her to ignore their bodies. They were just customers, clients who came seeking assistance, not the approval of two women. Edward too was just a client, a person she worked for and nothing else. Still, Winry could not comprehend how this stranger's body captivating. Why did he cause blood to rise up to her face and boil in other locations of her body?

_There's not enough oxygen getting to my brain, that's it. It's going everywhere else but there. Stop this! You've seen shirtless men before! You're acting like a little girl._

Winry took a deep breath before making her way to Edward. He sat impatiently on a stool in front of a large mirror, both hands resting upon his knees. The automail engineer cocked her head at the sight before her. She lifted the arm delicately, inspecting every small detail. She noted instantly that it had not been properly maintained. Her hypothesis was confirmed once she began to rotate it.

_No oil checkups I see. This steel is weak too. I'm surprised this wasn't totally destroyed in that fight earlier. He needs something stronger._

"Does your arm ever cause you to have aches or pain?" Winry asked running eager fingers down the prosthetic limb.

"Not really, my leg actually gives me the most trouble."

_His leg too._

"May I?"

Much to her surprise, the young man did not object her offer. He lifted his pants legs to reveal another artificial appendage. It was also made out of the same weak steel. Winry was beginning to loathe whoever created such a terrible piece of machinery.

"I'm assuming you don't know much about automail. Who did you get this from?"

"Well there's only one mechanic in this village and I took what I could get."

Winry frowned. "I see. Well I think I have an idea of what to make. It'll take some time but you've made it this far in this piece of junk."

"What do you mean piece of junk!?"

"I'm talking about this automail you obviously didn't take care of! Do you know how hazardous this is to your body!? I'm surprised you're moving! You're gonna need a lot of maintenance before I can even fit you for an arm!" Winry exclaimed.

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know gearhead. If I didn't know it was shit automail you wouldn't be here."

_I wouldn't._

"If you're finished you can leave. I need to clean myself up."

Winry did not plan on staying there a second longer. Once the sentence was out of his mouth, she turned on her heel and headed towards the door, fists clenched at both of her sides. The dismissal left her feeling relieved but also quite furious.

_He has some nerve.__ He can't just order me around. I'm a mechanic, not a maid._

Despite her anger, she couldn't help but turn around when she heard Edward let out a pained groan.

"Are you alright?" She asked, trying to cover up the instinctive worry in her voice.

Edward looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of him. "Just hurts a little, that's all."

His statement did not stop Winry from appearing by his side and stealing cloth from his grasp. Pink faced and biting her lip, she began washing the places he couldn't reach.

"You don't have to-"

She interrupted him.

"You know it's okay to let people help you."

This caught him off guard. Winry could tell by the way his eyes widened in the mirror, the way they innocently caught hers and then ran away once she tried to study them.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes. Being strong is nice but being weak lets others know you care."

"I guess." Edward replied.

She glanced once again at his reflection.

_His cheeks...he's blushing too. So I'm not the only one._

"Alphonse told me what happened to you both. When I saw the room...I couldn't believe it. It looked more like a someone had been murdered. And I thought that was what had occurred until I saw what you did to those chimeras."

Edward didn't speak. Winry bit her tongue and continued cleaning his back, transferring the red on his skin to the white linen in her hand. Blood never bothered the mechanic, she accepted it as though it were water she was dipping her fingers into and not someone's life flow.

"I would never take a life," Edward muttered. "I tried to take one back though...and you see where that's gotten me. My little brother no longer has a body and I'm sure he blames me. I've taken everything from him."

_Alphonse was right._

"That's not true you know."

"What do you know? You haven't even been here a day." Edward scoffed.

"You can learn many things in one day, and I know he doesn't feel that way. Have you ever heard him talk about you? On the way here he had me convinced you were a hero."

"And you met a monster."

Winry didn't reply. Instead, she traced her wash cloth around the scars of his right shoulder; scars that connected his automail limb to the rest of his body and told the horrid story of what had befallen the two Elric brothers. Winry was beginning to think that the younger boy might have gotten off easier than his older sibling.

"There are far scarier things in that village than you."

This made him chuckle. "You think so?"

_Did he just laugh?_

"Of course, unless my eyes were lying to me."

"I think you're lying to me."

Winry smirked. "Think what you want Edward but I'm telling the truth."

"You know you can just call me Ed. And Alphonse prefers just Al. No need to be formal now."

_He's being nice to me. This is a change of character._

"Oh okay," Winry said finishing her last stroke. "There, I got all the blood off of your back and shoulder. The rest should be manageable."

"Thanks...for the help. You're a good rubber, I mean washer. Yeah." Edward said scratching his head.

Winry offered him back the cloth now tinted with red. "Here, you might need this. I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight Winry."

Winry's small hand brushed his calloused one. The movement was unplanned but precise, luring an innocent gasp from the mechanic's lips.

"Goodnight!" was all she could muster before speeding out of the washroom and into the hallway.

_That was...it must be some type of reaction from all the machinery connected to his nerves. Just a spark effect from the limbs. That's all._

But no matter how much she tried that night, Winry could not expel the thought of his hand touching hers or even forget the feeling that had ricocheted up her arm.

_Hmph, it was just the automail._

* * *

><p>Zolf Kimblee found himself pacing the expanse of his sitting area, jaw set to an incurable frown. He wandered from his current corner of the room to the gray stoned fireplace, feeding off the warmth. The heat in front of him, however, could not amount to the fury that burned inside of his veins.<p>

"How dare she make a fool of me," he muttered in his snakelike tone. "Once I find her I'll give her something to scream about…and it won't be pleasant."

The black haired alchemist seated himself in a nearby upholstered chair., leaning his head against its back. He rubbed his mouth with one palm thoughtfully, scheming up a devious plan for when he found the Rockbell girl. He considered her his prey, no his prize, that only he deserved. Kimblee would not accept rejection. If anything, it fueled his evil motives to make her his own.

"I'll have her for my wife whether she approves or not."

He snickered at the thought of her strong will and spirit. "That can be broken."

Kimblee brought his hands together for a delighted clap, causing the fire before him to roar.

"Yes, this hunt will be quite fun."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, so what's next? More romance? Kimblee's evil psyche? Cute setup plans by Alphonse (we all know he planned that bathroom scene)? Guess you'll find out in Chapter 9! If you loved the story, leave a review! I enjoy reading them very much :)


End file.
